Some Friendly Advice
by barneyrockz
Summary: While trying to remove Elizabeth from his thoughts, Darcy runs into the very last person he would have expected to meet. Who is this person? And, more importantly, how do they know so much about Darcy's feelings for Elizabeth?
1. Least Expected

I have no idea where this story idea came from, but hey, I'm not complaining. =)

* * *

Darcy strolled about the grounds of Netherfield in a vain effort to clear his head. At the very least, he hoped to remove certain images of the beautiful and lively, but very socially inferior Miss Elizabeth Bennet. So far nothing worked. She plagued his mind night and day, never ceasing, driving him mad. He had thought that a walk in the woods surrounding Netherfield would help; sadly all it did was reinforce the picture Elizabeth presented after walking the three miles to Netherfield.

So caught was he in these reflections that he nearly missed the soft crunch of footsteps approaching him. On registering them, a sudden hope flared in him. Could the very creature of his dreams be on this path, destined to meet him?

"Excuse me, sir, but I wonder if you might have some idea of where I am?" Darcy's heart plummeted instantly. It was a decidedly masculine voice that spoke.

Darcy looked up to answer him, but only then did he perceive who the man was. Standing before him, looking no less shocked than he felt, was himself.

"Who are you?" Darcy demanded of his look-alike. Perhaps the man was nothing more than a hallucination brought on by fatigue or the low level of light. Or maybe Elizabeth had finally driven him mad after-all.

"I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." The man had escaped somewhat from his frozen stance of surprise. Enough to speak at least.

"No, you are not. You cannot be. _I _am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley." There was definite confusion here as neither knew what to say, both thinking that either the other or they themselves were mad; perhaps even both.

"If you really are Fitzwilliam Darcy, which I know you aren't, tell me this, what happened at Rosings two summers ago?" Darcy's brow furrowed. He could think of nothing of note that had occurred.

"I spent time with my sister and cousin, but nothing of particular interest happened."

"_Nothing of particular interest!"_ The Other Darcy seemed irked at this. It seemed that he felt there was a very significant point of interest. "Two summers ago _my_ sister went to Ramsgate where a scoundrel attempted to elope with her. And she is currently only seventeen! You call that nothing?" Now Darcy was really confused. And apparently it showed, for The Other Darcy's face held a look of immense triumph.

"But that was only this last summer. Georgiana is but newly turned sixteen." There was a pause, and the smug look was washed away from The Other Darcy's face.

"What year is it?"

"1812," came the immediate answer. The Other Darcy's eyes widened and he took a short step back.

"Impossible," he muttered. Finally it seemed another thought hit him and he groaned. "Why did it have to send me back here? Back when I had messed everything up." It was several minutes before he looked up at Darcy again and even longer before he attempted to speak to him. "Where did you say we were?"

"Netherfield Park," was the short reply. Darcy was still turning over the words in his head. Send him back? When he had messed everything up? Still in his thoughts, Darcy didn't notice The Other Darcy's eyes light with a new expression.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would you?" There was her name again. It broke through the wonderful moment of freedom he had enjoyed while talking with The Other Darcy. Now she was back and, unfortunately, he feared she was back to stay.

"I um… yes." The Other Darcy unsuccessfully attempted to hide a smirk.

"And you find that she is quite pretty." It was not a question. Darcy grew suddenly jealous of the identical man standing before him.

"Well, she has caught my eye once or twice." But she only caught his eye because he had developed the habit of staring at her. Constantly. His eyes could never tire of absorbing such beauty.

"And, of course, she is on your mind often." Again he presumed so much as to merely state it; but once again it was true.

"I wouldn't say often." '_Unceasingly is a better term,' _Darcy thought.

"You love her." Darcy opened his mouth, trying to let out the tide of protests that clogged it in their eagerness, but he was cut off before one had even stuck its head out. "Don't try to deny it. I know it's true. I felt once as you do." Darcy closed his mouth with a sigh and turned to face the truth. Yes, he did love Elizabeth, but a union between them was not to be. He would go to London with Bingley and there, if he could not forget, he would teach himself not to feel.

"I do," the words were spoken with a sad, almost broken spirit. "But," he said with forced energy, "it matters not. I shall go to London with Bingley and we, the both of us, will leave our imprudent attractions behind." Darcy was rather proud of this speech, but The Other Darcy had to ruin it for him.

"_Go to London with Bingley?_ No! You, both of you, ought not to go to London. Jane loves Bingley, much as you love Elizabeth, and Bingley is head over heels for her. Would you take away their chance at happiness as well as your own?"

"As well as my own? Pray, how does my happiness factor in to this?" The Other Darcy sighed heavily and turned away, as if to examine the trees, but his eyes seemed to look through the trees and see something beyond.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I fear I must. In April, you will meet Elizabeth again. Seeing her there without her family will overpower you. Though it may seem too fantastic to believe, you _will_ propose to her." Darcy let out a shocked gasp, but somehow, the shock was more pleasant than he thought it would be. "She will refuse you, using the separation of her sister and Bingley as well as lies that Wickham has told her. If you do not act now, you will be faced with months of utter pain and desolation."

"What can I do?" Darcy was pleading now. He had to know how to win Elizabeth. If fate was going to conspire to bring them together in the future anyway, he should get a jump on it.

"She doesn't like you and I'm sorry to say, she never has. What you must do is to show her that you have a big heart, capable of love, and then show her how much of that heart she occupies." Darcy nodded absently. The Other Darcy turned and began to walk the way he had come.

"Wait, where are you going?" The Other Darcy stopped but he did not turn back. With a small mischievous smile on his face he threw an answer over his shoulder.

"I have been walking these woods for quite some time and I should be getting home. My wife is probably worried." Darcy nodded again, and turned back, wanting to hurry back and convince Bingley that they should stay in Netherfield a while yet. He had taken three steps before The Other Darcy's meaning hit him. Spinning on his heel, he spotted the man some distance away, but he did not hesitate to call to him.

"Your wife? Whom did you marry?" The Other Darcy stopped again and turned halfway.

"You will find out in your own good time. I have only one more piece of advice for you. Don't try to run from your feelings. Elizabeth will be with you forever, whether you want her to or not, but you _can_ choose whether she will be with you as she is now, only living in dreams and memories, or by your side, physically with you for the rest of your life. Now is the time to choose. Remember, your decision will impact the rest of your life." The Other Darcy continued walking, a spring in his step. Darcy watched him go until his form was lost among the shaded boughs of the trees that surrounded them.

Darcy was given a choice, but both the men knew that there was only one possible option for him to choose. Turning back towards the house, Darcy allowed images of Elizabeth to flood his mind. What use was there in fighting anymore? She would be with him forever and, suddenly, that didn't seem like such a bad thing.

* * *

I hope the story is clear enough. Please tell me if it was too confusing. =) Thanks for reading.


	2. Different

**I finally wrote it! After receiving over 20 reviews asking for a sequel I was encouraged to write one. =) I'm only adding one more chapter to this, so don't expect anything epic.**

* * *

As Darcy relived his bizarre encounter with himself, his pace was slow. He simply strolled his way back to the house. It wasn't until he reflected on The Other Darcy's parting words that he felt the need to hurry. Once he was in sight of the house, Darcy was dismayed to see that nearly everything was ready for their departure. He skirted around Caroline who was overseeing the servants and went to go find Bingley.

Bingley was in the sad excuse for a library. He held a glass of brandy in his hand and stared out the window at the departure preparations with an almost sad air. But, Darcy realized, Bingley had every reason to be sad. His sister and best friend had just informed him that the woman he was in love with did not return his affections. Finally Bingley turned intent on pouring himself another glass when he spotted his friend.

"Darcy! I didn't hear you come in." Darcy smiled, but it was somewhat forced. "Where the devil have you been?"

"I took a walk to clear my head." Here he paused, but his mind conjured up a picture of Elizabeth, smiling and laughing, and his resolve was strengthened. "I've been thinking and I know that Miss Bingley and I told you that we didn't believe Miss Bennet returned your regard," Bingley took a large swig of his drink and turn back towards the window in response to Miss Bennet's name, "but I think that we may perhaps have been mistaken." Bingley's hand slipped from his drink as he whirled around to face his friend. The liquid spilled from the glass to the carpet, but it went unnoticed.

"You think she could love me?" Darcy nodded.

"She may just be shy and reserved. Leaving now may prove to be a mistake." Bingley's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape.

"But what of my business in London? It cannot be put off." Darcy thought for several minutes before his mind lighted upon the answer.

"Go to London, but only for as long as you originally planned. Once you come back, you will have time to see if Miss Bennet truly loves you."

"Will you not come back with me? Will you not help me determine Miss Bennet's feelings? I fear I may be somewhat biased." Darcy shifted uncomfortably. He did not look Bingley in the face as he placed his request.

"Actually, I had hoped I could stay here while you were in town." Bingley first expression was one of shock, but it soon melted away to a smirk.

"Has the heart of the great Fitzwilliam Darcy been touched at last? Are you hiding a girl here that I don't know about?" There was nothing serious in Bingley's tone, but Darcy chose to answer it as though it was a serious inquiry.

"Perhaps.…" Bingley was shocked once more, but he soon began to laugh.

"I _must_ come back," he said around his laughter, "this is something I _cannot_ miss." Erupting into another fit of laughter, Bingley left the library to inform the servants of the change of plans. A small smile played around Darcy's lips. So far his mission had been a success. Now it was time for the hard part.

Hearing a screech telling him that Caroline had been informed of the change of plans, Darcy walked briskly to the back door and exited into the bright, sunlit yard. He began walking unconsciously towards Longbourn. At least he told himself it had been an unconscious decision. Whether or not he planned to walk in that direction is not important. What was important, however, was his meeting the woman of his dreams on this walk.

"Mr. Darcy!" The lady exclaimed. Before, he might have misconstrued her outburst into a sign of her pleasure at seeing him, but now he knew better. Such thoughts were painful, but he also had hope. Had not The Other Darcy implied that he could win over Elizabeth if he made an attempt?

"Miss Bennet." He bowed to her, determined to be everything genteel and polite.

"I did not expect to see you sir. I was under the impression that _all_ of the Netherfield party was gone and without the plan or inclination of returning." Internally Darcy cringed. How was he supposed to explain his sudden change of heart?

'_I just realized this morning how deeply in love with you I was and I couldn't bear to leave you.' _

'_I ran across my future self and he told me that I shall forever love you, but will only have a future with you if I begin to woo you now.'_

Oh, yes, she would surely take such information well. If she did not run away screaming, she must surely think him mad.

Suddenly it hit him. How exactly did she know of their previously not having any idea of returning to the house? Originally, Bingley had told their acquaintances that he would be going to London for a few weeks, but once he had been convinced to stay there longer they had informed no one, but the staff at Netherfield. As far as Meryton was concerned, Bingley's departure was merely temporary.

"May I ask how you knew we had little intention of returning?" He looked over at her face, but it was impassive. Yet, as he examined it more closely, he thought he could see faint traces of anger in her eyes.

"Miss Bingley wrote a farewell letter to Jane." The anger was more clearly displayed in her eyes now. It took much self-control for Darcy not to ask what in Caroline's letter had offended her.

"Ah," he said quietly, "well, plans have changed." She looked up in interest, hope lighting in her eyes. "I am to stay here as Bingley attends to his business in London." The hope died down again and she looked away. Darcy noted this with a heavy heart. "He will return in no more than a fortnight." The hope was back again, stronger than ever. It was only for her sister's sake that she wished the Netherfield party to remain.

"But what about your sister? Does she not expect you in town?" To say that Darcy was shocked would have been an understatement. Still, even through his shock he understood the underlying meaning to her words. She wanted him gone. It was as simple as that, yet all the more complex, because he didn't plan on going anywhere.

"I had planned to surprise her, but on further reflection I have decided there are enough inducements here to entice me to stay. Once I inform her of my reason for staying she will be delighted." Elizabeth's brow furrowed. Darcy stared at her, simultaneously wishing that she understood his hint and fearing that she would do just that. "And Bingley has expressed the desire that I stay with him." The last was rushed, spoken both to make her forget his previous words and to offer another excuse for his remaining in Hertfordshire. She made no reply other than a small nod and they walked on in silence.

Darcy was fully aware that he should not be walking with her as she had not invited him and was obviously looking for a way to escape his presence. All the while they were walking, Darcy kept his eyes on her. Sometimes he looked clandestinely while others he stared unabashedly. It was because of this intense observation that he noticed her shiver slightly. It was nearing December now, and the air held a certain bite to it. Elizabeth was wearing a dress and shawl that, while extremely pretty, did little against the cold. Without a moment's hesitation Darcy shrugged off his overcoat and placed it delicately around her shoulders, his fingers lightly brushing her neck. She shivered again in response to his touch and turned to look at him for the first time since they had stopped speaking.

They both had stopped walking now and Darcy had managed to edge closer to her. After observing him for quite some time her eyes were still confused. She looked down at the coat that seemed to dwarf her and back up at him. He sighed before answering her implied question.

"You looked cold. I could scarcely call myself a gentleman if I did not come to your aid."

"You needn't to have bothered, sir. We are nearly at Longbourn. I must return your coat to you in a matter of minutes." Darcy looked down at the ground with a sigh.

"If you must, you must. I had hoped to keep your company a little longer, but if your desire is to return to Longbourn, so be it. At least you cannot claim I neglected my gentlemanly duty of keeping you safe." A light blush colored Elizabeth's cheeks when he looked up again. The lady blinked at him twice before turning and walking again. This caught Darcy by surprise and he was several paces behind her before he too began walking. He could hear her mumbling to herself and he strained to catch the words.

"_Oh my! Charlotte was right. I can scarce believe it."_

Having longer legs than her, Darcy was easily able to catch up. Once he was beside her, the mumbling stopped. His eyes were on her and not on the road as they continued. This being said, it was not unlikely for Darcy to not see the great puddle stretching before them. It was probable that he would have stepped in this puddle, had it not been for Elizabeth stopping just short of it.

"Oh dear. However shall we cross this?" Elizabeth had made a circuit around the woods surrounding Longbourn and she was unaware that there would be such an obstacle in her way.

"Allow me." Darcy said from just behind her. She jumped in alarm. It seemed she had forgotten he was there.

Darcy held out his hands, asking her permission. She bit her lip and inwardly debated before accepting. Darcy gently put his hands on her waist and hoisted her up. In three quick strides he was over the puddle and carefully set her down on the other side.

"Thank you." She sent a beaming smile at him, which caused his heart to beat erratically. How could he ever have thought he wasn't in love with Elizabeth?

The silence between them on the remainder of the journey was companionable. It wasn't broken until the house was in sight. With a small sigh, Elizabeth shrugged off his coat and handed it back to him. Darcy expected her to leave then, but she remained, just looking at him.

"You seem different, Mr. Darcy." His heart beat began to accelerate again, but this time he could not tell if he should be pleased or afraid.

"Different how exactly?" She shrugged and looked thoughtful for a second.

"Just different. I admit I like you now more than previously." This brought a feeling of uncontained bliss into Darcy's heart. Improvement—_any_ improvement—in her esteem was a very good thing.

"I am glad, Miss Bennet." Again they stood in silence. They had so much to say to each other, but they could put none of it into words. Not yet at least.

"I have been away from home too long, I fear. Good day, Mr. Darcy." Darcy reached out for her hand, and though his mind was screaming at him not to, he listened to his heart and placed a very light kiss upon her hand.

"Good day, Miss Bennet." She turned and walked away first, but she had gone no more than four steps before she turned. He was walking back up the path without once looking back. The spring in his step was so alien to her previous opinion of him that it was nearly comical. When he started whistling a merry tune, Elizabeth shook her head in pure wonderment. Yes, she liked this new Mr. Darcy very much.

* * *

**That's all you get for the present E&D plot line. This was supposed to just end with the original one-shot, so I have nothing more planned for the present E&D story. The next segment will be about The Other Darcy and it will hopefully answer all your questions.**


	3. The Other Darcy

**This is all about The Other Darcy, though his is only called Darcy in this one. Takes place **_**after**_** giving the advice.**

* * *

Meanwhile, exactly one year and a half later, Fitzwilliam Darcy causally strolled away from the woods around his home. A slight smirk played about his lips as he contemplated the past.

"You look pleased with yourself." Elizabeth Darcy observed as she met her husband on the front walk. "Just what have you been doing?" Darcy smiled at her and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"You would most likely laugh at me if I tell you."

"Most likely," she agreed with a smile. "But if you refuse to tell me things on the grounds you are likely to be laughed at, then you will just have to stop conversing with me. I was born to speak all mirth and no matter." With a light chuckle, Darcy surrendered to his wife's wit.

"If you can believe it, I was changing the past." Elizabeth began laughing as Darcy had predicted.

"Changing the past were you? However did you managed that?" Her eyes smiled at him, though she retained a serious face.

"Really I'm not sure. I was walking through the woods thinking of our past and my time at Netherfield when I suddenly found myself in a part of the woods I did not recognize. I wandered lost for a few minutes before I met anyone. But, it was even stranger, because the person I met was, myself." At this point Elizabeth began to truly comprehend that her husband was in earnest. She pondered what he had told her.

"What exactly does one say if they meet themselves unexpectedly?" Darcy began to laugh again.

"First we began to argue as to who was the real Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, easily able to envision the scene. "Then he informed me that I was in the Netherfield grounds," here Darcy paused, "1812." Elizabeth gasped quietly.

"How then did you change the past?"

"It did not take long before we began to discuss a topic that has fascinated any Fitzwilliam Darcy since his arrival to Meryton, Elizabeth Bennet." The lady smiled brightly at him and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. "Unfortunately, the Mr. Darcy I met with, while he loved Elizabeth very deeply, did not seem inclined to act on his feelings. I had to be rather forceful in my demands that he should woo her."

"And did you succeed?"

"Yes." Darcy squeezed her hand and gazed at her with loving eyes.

"How did you manage that? I was under the apprehension that Fitzwilliam Darcy was an incredibly stubborn man." Darcy laughed good-humoredly at his wife's comment.

"Ah, but you forget. I know his weakness." Elizabeth looked at him questionably.

"And what might that be?"

"All Fitzwilliam Darcys share a very strong weakness to one, Elizabeth Bennet; or," he added with a beaming smile in her direction, "to Elizabeth Darcys as the case may be." She laughed and brought their hands up so she could kiss his while it was still entwined with hers.

"How would one exploit such a weakness?"

"Well, it depends. If you are Elizabeth Bennet all you really need to do is be in the room and Fitzwilliam Darcy will be quite lost to everything else."

"I suppose that would explain why a certain Fitzwilliam Darcy read the same copy of Hamlet for my entire stay at Netherfield. And it would also explain why the book was upside-down that one time." Darcy blushed a violent red and turned his eyes away from Elizabeth for the first time. She merely laughed.

They walked in silence for another minute before Elizabeth spoke again.

"How did _you_ exploit his weakness?" He uttered a small sigh, but his expression was quick to change to one of triumph.

"I simply implied that should he not make you fall in love with him at the present, he would never be able to marry you." They stopped walking now and Elizabeth's brow had furrowed.

"But is that not true?" Darcy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I cannot be sure. All I know is that I too was visited by the figure of my future, who told me exactly what I have told to the past Mr. Darcy. I believe that he in turn will say the same to another and the cycle will go forever on." Deep in thought, Elizabeth's eyes rested on the bright green bed of grass at her feet, but she did not see it. The laughter in her eyes had dimmed and when she looked up again her expression was serious.

"But why?" It was a question that Darcy had not considered. Upon going into the Pemberley woods, he had remembered the bizarre meeting from over a year and a half ago with clarity. It was during this reflection that Darcy had found himself transported.

"Perhaps the first Fitzwilliam Darcy was not as fortunate as we are and he somehow discovered a way to improve the lives of all of us to follow. After all, in the time we are in, marriages are oftener made for things paltry and trivial, like wealth or social standing, than love which is worth more by far. Such would have been my fate, Lizzy, but for you." He reached a hand up slowly and caressed her cheek with an almost worshipping touch. In response she leaned closer and took his free hand in hers.

"And mine as well, William." Each took a step toward the other until their bodies were touching. From there it was only a few inches that separated their lips. And then, there was no distance between them whatsoever.

As to the original Fitzwilliam Darcy, the couple had no way of knowing whether he had gone back to save himself from a lonely lifetime of misery or to promote a happily ever after all the sooner. Whatever his motive, let it simply be said that instead of drowning in his sorrows, he found a way to offer those who were to follow him some friendly advice. Because of what he did, Fitzwilliam Darcys and Elizabeth Bennets forever live happily ever after.


End file.
